


Riding To The Rescue

by trilliath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Sterek and Scallison, Team Human, bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliath/pseuds/trilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Allison and Stiles being bros going off to save their boyfriends <a href="http://trilliath.tumblr.com/post/45515892317/monopolizeme-swingsetindecember-i-just-want"> based on this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

>  

"Shit this stuff stinks," Stiles grumbles as Allison ties off the last of the little baggies filled with black goo which are nestled carefully around the tips of her arrows. 

She chucks the empty bottle out of the jeep window, getting rid of a tiny bit of the stench. "Tell me about it."

"Remind me again why is it that we're always saving our boyfriends' fuzzy werewolf asses?" Stiles says.

"I have no idea. But I'm starting to think that being a dense, reckless dork who has a knack for making poor life choices must be some sort of prerequisite for becoming a werewolf."

Stiles nods in hearty agreement. Then after a moment he snickers to himself. He makes a face at Allison, waiting till he has her attention so that she gets the full effect of his next words. "That must be why Lydia was immune."

"Ooohhh," Allison replies, shaking her hand and laughing. "Burn."

"You know what the worst part is?" Allison says with a groan. "Not the smelly magic goop, not the bad guys, or even the fact that I'm probably going to get viscera on my new boots."

Stiles flicks a glance at her and grins mirthlessly as he turns the jeep off the road roughly onto the leaf-strewn side path, handling the skid with a mixture of determination and luck. "The fact that they're going to bitch us both out for saving their asses like they do every fucking time?"

"Yep," Allison says with a firm nod of her head that sends her curls bouncing.

Stiles sighs and bounces his head against the headrest as he rolls his eyes. "When are they going to figure out that it's a lot less painful if they just include us in the first place?"

"Hopefully soon. I'm not sure my wardrobe can take much more of this," she mutters as she arranges the arrows in her quiver and pulls her hair back into a pony-tail, yanking her scarf and coat off and tossing them into the back of the jeep.

"Tell me about it," he says, glaring down at his plain grey tee shirt. He'd given up on wearing things he liked. It was just too painful. 

Then they're skidding to a stop and clambering out of the jeep, Allison grabbing her compound bow and Stiles the rune-carved bat. He helps Allison check that her quivers is strapped on right and she pours the last baggie of the stinking liquid over the bat as he holds it out to her.

"You know what the best part is?" Stiles says with a mischievous smirk as he bounces on his toes in warm-up. "Even more than the badass bows and bats and adventure and heroics and adrenaline rushes?"

She pauses a moment as she straps on her firing glove, then wrinkles her face into a responding smirky grin with a saucy tilt of her head. "The you-ridiculous-fragile-human-let-me-make-angry-protective-sex-with-you part?"

"Yyyyyep."

Allison lifts her palm and Stiles is already swinging his over to meet hers with a resounding crack of a high-five.

"All right. Let's go get 'em," she says, swinging her bow up and nocking an arrow smoothly.

Stiles grins and hefts the bat, breaking into a brisk jog alongside her as they slip into the trees. "That's right bitches… team human is here."


End file.
